


Survivor

by TMCX123



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCX123/pseuds/TMCX123
Summary: Sara Lance and Oliver Queen have been in a committed relationship as lovers and vigilantes for three years now, many had tried to defeat them but together alongside their team, they were unbeatable. But when Sara is taken by Damien Darhk in an attack, Oliver slowly falls apart without her as Darhk broadcasts her torture and capture for the whole city to see. Can Team Arrow get their Canary back or will it take the help of Team Flash and Supergirl to rescue Sara from Darhk?





	1. Chapter 1

For the past three years, Sara Lance and Oliver had been inseparable. By day, they were the perfect couple, followed by the media they showed Star City that they cared for the less fortunate in the glades by funding for shelters to be built and more hospitable homes. By night, they fought the criminals that tried to corrupt the city with drugs and gang activity. They had defeated mirakuru infused super soldier armies, a Leauge Of Assasins, but the latest asshole came in the form of Damien Darhk. He had dark magic that made him almost untouchable, he could bring Star City to its knees. 

It was a calm Wednesday, in the arrow cave as Felicity had permanently named it despite Oliver’s obvious disagreement. With Sara, John and Oliver sparring on the matts, Felicity at the computers scanning for any possible threats and Thea practicing her archery at the targets. 

There were no robberies, no muggings, nothing, it was almost too quiet. Yet John, Oliver and Sara did not hold back on their sparring, with John just having been knocked down by Oliver, it left him and Sara viscously attacking one another leaving everyone awed at their skill. 

As Oliver went to swipe out Sara’s legs, she jumped and grabbed his arm before flipping him onto his back. “I win” she smirked and gave him her hand to get him up, he greeted her with a soft kiss on the forehead before he headed over to Felicity to check the surveillance. “Anything?” He asks, “Nope, the City looks almost peaceful for the first time in three years” Felicity says happily.

Before anyone could say anything else, a loud bang filled the room as a bomb went off, the beams fell down and bits of the ceiling caved in and fell, as Oliver became trapped under a beam Sara runs to get Thea and Felicity out through the back as John helps Oliver. “3 2 1 lift!” John counts as he and Sara shift the beam enough for him to move from underneath. “Are you okay?” Sara asks but before he can ask, about 20 of Darhks ghosts come in. 

“Really?” Sara says sarcastically as she runs forward to meet the ghosts in a fight. Between the three of them they had managed to take out all of the ghosts with little injury, yet they were all exhausted. 

They had no time to rest though as Damien Darhk walked in, using his magic to slam John into the wall rendering him unconscious. “John!” Oliver shouts but he quickly moved to engage Darhk in a fight and Sara quickly joins him. 

Darhk was holding his own against the two of them extremely well, for every hit they landed he landed one twice as hard. 

As he knocked Oliver to the floor with a hard kick to the liver, it left him and Sara. “This will almost be as fun as killing your sister” he taunts as Sara attacks harder and faster, he lands a heavy punch to the stomach followed by a knee to the face, as she falls to the ground Darhk repeatedly punches her in the face and stomach until she is bloody beyond repair, he walks back over to Oliver and kicks him, rendering him unconscious before hoisting Sara over his shoulder and throwing her into the back of the truck and climbing in as they drive away.

When Oliver wakes up a few minutes later he finds John just waking up and Felicity and Thea walking in, after making sure they were okay Oliver went to find Sara. “Sara?!” But there was no reply. 

Felicity's phone rings, “Hello?” She says and when there is no reply she puts it on speaker, “Ollie?” Comes through and it’s Sara's voice yet weaker, “Sara, I’m here” he replies. “It’s Darhk he got me, I don’t have long, just remember that I love you no matter what okay? Please don’t be reckless, be smart, hopefully I’ll see you soon” she finishes before there’s some rustling and they hear Darhk through the phone, “Who are you talking to?” He says but Sara doesn’t reply, “I said who are you talking to?!?” He demands followed by an echoing slap, “Ah, there the phone is” Darhk says before they hear Sara let out a sharp cry of pain and then Darhk is on the phone. 

“Where is she?” Oliver demands and Darhk just chuckles, “Oh no, you see Oliver you two and your team have caused me so many issues that it’s time for a little payback, so I currently have a Canary with me who will be an example to the rest of Star City of what happens when the rules are not followed. And you Mr Queen will do nothing, you won’t be able to find us and even if you do, Ms Lance will be long gone by then” he says before ending the phone call. 

“I tracked the call but he’s triangulated the signal, I’m sorry Oliver” says Felicity. 

They arrive at the old foundary and when they arrive, a live broadcast takes over the screens, it’s Sara chained in a cross like position with her arms out to either side of her and her feet barely touching the floor, and when Damien Darhk walks into frame, everyone’s hearts drop. 


	2. Chapter 2

PREVIOUSLY

“I tracked the call but he’s triangulated the signal, I’m sorry Oliver” says Felicity. 

They arrive at the old foundary and when they arrive, a live broadcast takes over the screens, it’s Sara chained in a cross like position with her arms out to either side of her and her feet barely touching the floor, and when Damien Darhk walks into frame, everyone’s hearts drop. 

 

PRESENT

Sara’s blonde hair hung in loose waves over her face and shoulders, and the bruises on her ribs and stomach were clearly visible due to her only wearing a plain black sports bra. She is not conscious at the moment but even in unconsciousness her face is drawn in a tight grimace. 

“Hello residents of Star City,” Darhk begins, “here you see Miss Sara Lance, daughter of Quentin Lance. She is also known as the beloved Canary, Miss Lance has been causing significant difficulty in my plans as of late, so in order to discipline the rest of you sitting at home thinking you can be a hero, look at how it turns out” he finishes before a bucket of water is plunged onto her head, waking her from unconsciousness. 

“Welcome back Miss Lance” Darhk says before jamming and electric prod into her side, she grunts in pain but thanks to her league training she does not scream. He jams the prod into her side twice more before changing weapon. 

At the foundary, Oliver felt his stomach drop at the treatment of his girlfriend. “Felicity track it now” he orders but she’s doesn’t hear him and she’s too distracted by what she happening on the screen. 

Darhk had pulled out a sword, “This sword has been coated in a painful sirum created by the Russians’ in World War 2, called the Red Death, it will cause unimaginable pain and suffering” he says before jamming the sword through Sara’s shoulder, this time she’s can’t keep in her screams as her collarbone shatters upon the impact. He slashed her stomach three times before thrusting the sword through her thigh and slashing her left knee and her leg buckles. 

Tears are freely streaming down her face now as the red death takes full affect, “You sick bastard” Sara lets out but Darhk quickly grabs her shoulder and squeezes before slashing her chest harshly. “Don’t ever speak to me like that again bitch” Darhk threatens getting in her face, but Sara rears back and throws her head against Damiens nose, smirking as she hears it crack. “I really don’t like that word” she says but it’s shortlived as Darhk plunges the sword through her hip and Sara let’s out an earsplitting scream. 

Darhk grabs the whip from the table of weapons before going behind Sara and strikes her already scarred back with the whip over and over until she is unconscious. “You see Star City, trying to fight is futile. Even the so called vigilantes can’t stop me so what hope do you have?” He says and the broadcast is cut off. 

“Oliver what are we going to do?” Asks Thea, her voice thick from crying at the sight of the woman she calls a sister, “We are going to need backup this time speedy, call Barry and Kara” he replies, short and effective as he doesn’t think trust his voice not to waver.


	3. Chapter 3

PREVIOUSLY

Darhk grabs the whip from the table of weapons before going behind Sara and strikes her already scarred back with the whip over and over until she is unconscious. “You see Star City, trying to fight is futile. Even the so called vigilantes can’t stop me so what hope do you have?” He says and the broadcast is cut off.

“Oliver what are we going to do?” Asks Thea, her voice thick from crying at the sight of the woman she calls a sister, “We are going to need backup this time speedy, call Barry and Kara” he replies, short and effective as he doesn’t think trust his voice not to waver.

PRESENT

It had been a week since the first broadcast of Sara’s torture, since then every time Star City had moved to fight back, the broadcasts got longer and more intense. The last one had been yesterday and Sara looked close to death, she was pale and her hair was matted with blood, every inch of her body was filled with either previous scars or fresh ones. 

Team Arrow, Flash and Supergirl had all met in Oliver and Sara’s loft. Many had tried to comfort Oliver but it didn’t help him and make him feel better. 

“I’m sorry that we all had to join together in a time like this, but I’ve run out of options. Sara is the best thing to happen to me and I need her to live and that’s not going to happen if Darhk has her. Between us we can take down Darhk once and for all, but I need you all to fight. Barry and Kara, you’re with me. I need you to help me get Sara out of there, Darhk is mine. Caitlin, Cisco and J’onn you are going to be taking out the ghosts with Alex, Thea and Diggle. Felicity and Winn you are going to stay and be on tech support, everyone else you’re on back up if one of us falls someone comes in to take their place. Now from what we can see is that Darhk has Sara and his main base of operations in this warehouse just outside Central City, so Barry and Kara we are going to go in through this entrance, it will have limited guards but it’s the fastest route to Sara, everyone else you are going to go through the front and take out everyone else. Everyone get that?” Oliver finishes and a chorus of “yes” echo in the room. “Okay then, suit up!” Oliver says and everyone goes to do just that. 

The plan goes smoothly to start with, Oliver Barry and Kara all get through the entrance okay and take out the guards. “Right, Oliver I’m getting heat signatures from above you but I can see Sara’s two levels below you, she has two guards outside but other than that she seems to be alone” Felicity says through the coms and they all move down to the level. 

They take out the two ghosts guarding Sara’s door and Kara kicks the door in, they thought they would see Sara by herself, not Sara being hold against Darhk with a knife to her throat and her legs barely able to hold her up. 

“Let her go” Oliver demands, but Darhk just chuckles “Did you really think it would be this easy? Did you really think that I would give up my most prized possession? Sara here has become more useful to me than I would imagine, I don’t know what it is, but something about causing the Lance family pain just makes me feel alive, she’s a great punching bag and a great stress relief if you know what I mean” he says with a wink and the three of them are all seething with anger. 

“What I’m saying is, you’re not getting her back” Darhk says but Barry flashes over to them and rips Sara from his arms, “Kara get her out of here and grab Caitlin and Diggle, they have the best medical expertise, Barry go with her” Oliver demands and they take Sara back to Star Labs.

“You have caused enough pain, enough suffering. Star City will not fall down for you any longer, you and you sick plans have come to an end” Oliver says before attacking Darhk. 

They match each other punch for punch, kick for kick. “You can’t defeat me Oliver” Darhk taunts, Oliver doesn’t reply but manages to land a hard left hook to Darhk’s face, and then a kick to the stomach, and then a kick to the back of the legs and then he’s on the floor. 

“You see Damien, I don’t need magic to kill you. It’s over” Oliver says and kicked Darhk in the head knocking him out. 

“Oliver you need to get back here, it’s Sara, Barry is waiting for you” Felicity says and Oliver sprints to find Barry who flashes him back to Star Labs. “What’s wrong?” He asks, “Sara has suffered from a stab to her back which has fractured her spinal cord, I’m sorry Oliver but it doesn’t seem that she’ll be able to walk again. Along side that, she has a severe concussion, a shattered collarbone, completely torn tendons in her left knee, multiple stab wounds, severe bruising over her entire body, deep gashes on her stomach back and legs. It seems that she was raped multiple times during her capture, she doesn’t seem to be pregnant though. When she wakes up which could be anywhere between tomorrow and a week from now, she will need around the clock supervision, pain medication every three hours and a lot of rest. She will need physical therapy and maybe even a therapist but that’s for her to decide. However for sexual activities Sara will still be able to feel everything” Caitlin says, and Oliver’s world explodes. 

Sara, his incredibly strong and beautiful girlfriend is now paralysed from the waist down, she won’t be able to continue being the Canary which will crush her. But Oliver promises to be strong for her and give her the help she needs. 

He sits by her bedside for two days before she wakes up. “Oliver?” She says groggily, “I’m here Sara, do you need anything? Caitlin!” Oliver shouts and Caitlin runs in the water and a straw, “Drink this and then I’ll need to assess your current state” says Caitlin 

Sara slowly drinks the water before Caitlin begins her assessment. “Pupils are slightly dilated which is normal, pulse steady. Okay Sara, so everything looks okay but I have some bad news, on top of all of your injuries you have a shattered collarbone which will take about a month before you can start to use it again, but you were stabbed in you lower back. It caused significant damage to your spinal cord, with intense physical therapy you may be able to walk again but the chances are slim” Caitlin says sadly and Sara breaks down in tears. 

“Come here” Oliver says and he pulls Sara into his arms. “I love you Sara Lance, walking or not you are still the love of my life, you can still help us out in Team Arrow and Felicity can show you the ropes on the computers, I know it’s hard and tough but I promise you that we can get through this” Oliver says with kiss the top of her head. “Okay” she replies shortly before making him lie next to her on the bed and cuddling into his side, “I love you too” she says before falling asleep”.


	4. Chapter 4

PREVIOUSLY  
“Come here” Oliver says and he pulls Sara into his arms. “I love you Sara Lance, walking or not you are still the love of my life, you can still help us out in Team Arrow and Felicity can show you the ropes on the computers, I know it’s hard and tough but I promise you that we can get through this” Oliver says with kiss the top of her head. “Okay” she replies shortly before making him lie next to her on the bed and cuddling into his side, “I love you too” she says before falling asleep”. 

PRESENT

It had been two weeks since Sara had woken up with no word from Darhk, today Sara would come home from Star Labs and go back to her and Oliver’s apartment. 

Due to her shattered collarbone, Oliver had to do most things for Sara. The police had been notified of Sara’s safe return and the city had been told as well. 

“Ollie?” She says and he looks down at her, where her head rest on his chest in their bed. “I want to broadcast a speech, now before you say anything just hear me out. The city has lost hope, maybe if I can give my story they will fight with us against Darhk, I want to rekindle Star City’s fire” she says and Oliver beams at her with pride. “If you want to a speech then you will do a speech, how about tomorrow?” Oliver says, “Okay” she replies and he kisses her on the lips gently. 

“I love you so much” she says and Oliver kisses her again, “I love you too Sara Lance, more than anything in the world” he replies and makes sure she’s comfortable before settling down to sleep. 

When dawn breaks, Oliver is the first awake, he looks down at Sara with love. He goes to leave the bed to make breakfast but he hears Sara saying something. “No more, please stop” she begs to no one, “ Sara you’re safe, you’re home he can’t hurt you here” Oliver says whilst stroking her hair. “Come back to me” he pleads and she wakes with a gasp, “Ollie” she says in a broken whisper as she pulls him into a hug with her good arm. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asks, “It was just when he... uh... raped me, it was the worst thing I’ve ever experienced” Sara says breaking down, “You’re safe now, he’ll never touch you again” says Oliver determinedly, “Right let’s go get breakfast” Sara says changing subject and Oliver lifts her into his arms, and carrying her to the kitchen before placing her into her wheelchair. 

“What would you like?” He asks, “Omelette?” She says and he just smiles before grabbing the ingredients out of the fridge. “Are you ready for today?” Oliver says, “No, but the city needs this” she says profoundly and reaching for the TV remote. 

“Sara Lance to make a speech today, she really is a mystery but today she is coming forward to tell us her story. She has protected this city for 3 years and over the last week and a half she took our beatings, she took our pain, so now we stand with her, she is no longer The Vigilante Canary but a hero” the news reporter says and Sara smiles happily. 

It’s now 4 pm and Sara is getting ready to bear her heart and soul to the entire city, “3... 2... 1... go” she hears and all of a sudden she’s speaking to the entirety of Star City. 

“Hey, I’m Sara Lance or as you all know now, The Canary. 9 years ago, I made a choice that is still undecided wether good or bad, landed me here in this chair. The gambit was just the beginning, after Lian Yu, I met some rough people who remade me into who I am today, after the earthquake I returned to Star City as the Canary and fought super soldiers, then a deranged killer and now Damien Darhk. As a result of my time with Darhk I am now paralysed from the waist down, I will never walk again. I have more scars on my body than I can count. But I ask you, residents of Star City, to stand by me in an effort to take down Darhk once and for all. He will not take our city, he will not take our lives and he will not take our freedom. The fight will not be easy but it will be sure as hell worth it, today is the day that we rise above our differences, because today is the day we fight as a city. Today is the day that we prove that we are not weak, that we are not vulnerable, we prove that we are strong, that we are undefeatable. So Star City, will you fight?” Sara finishes and the broadcast cuts off. 

“That was amazing Sara” Oliver says, “Thank you” she replies and Oliver wraps her into a hug, “You are incredible” he says, “Your not too bad yourself” she jokes. 

“I have to say Ms Lance, I didn’t think you had it in you, it’s no matter. I’ll just have to teach you a few more lessons” says the one and only Damien Darhk.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
